I Found Away
by xYatawe16
Summary: I needed someplace new, or at least to get out of this god-forsaken place. This is the story of my new life. --- Roxas Le Toux is finally moving to a new high school, and it sure as hell is going to be different. AkuRoku. Get's rolling in 2nd chapter.
1. Sixteen's Unsafe

**A/N: Yes, the title is "Away", not "A Way". It was done intentionally, trust me. Anyways, people tell me I have good writing skills, so I wanted to try it on something that doesn't have to do with school. Chapter names will either be song names or lyrics from a song. I give cookies to the person who mentions the song. O.o **

**Oh, I made Roxas's name French, so pronounce it that way. It is pronounced "Leh-TWAH"**

**Okay, so first questions. The title of this story is the name of a song. Can you give me who made the song without looking it up? Also, from what band's song is the line "Sixteen's Unsafe" from? Hint is punk rock…mwahaha :) **

**Thanks, and please review.**

Summary: Suicidal. Emo. Dumbass. Maybe even a "queer" every once in a while. I needed someplace new, or at least to get out of this god-forsaken place. This is the story of my new life. --- Roxas Le Toux is finally moving to a high school on the East Coast in New York after having a horrible experience on the West in LA. Will it be the same? AkuRoku

Rating: M for Language, Smex (later-on), and Violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, jeez.

**I Found Away**

_Chapter 1: Sixteen's Unsafe_

_I can't say that I haven't cried since I was 7, or something. I mean, it's not like I'm a freakin' pansy, but it's just that, you know, it's come to that. It's come to being eager to get home, and to pass the time in my room alone. It's come to keeping your head down, doing what they all say, and walking around just like it's all okay. _

_But it's not all okay. It's nowhere near fucking okay. _

_I silently beg for someone to come down and stop this pain tonight, the pain residing in this body; but of course, no one is waiting for me, watching my move, or cries when I do. I am alone. No parents to give a shit for me, no friends to lean on, nothin'. _

_So as this awkward silence ensues, I will let these tearful eyes continue being cold and sad, and I will wait, and I will scream inside. I will wait for someone to hear these silent cries of bloody murder. Is somebody out there, will somebody listen?_

_I need someplace new, or at least to get out of this god-forsaken place. _

_This…this, my friends, is the story of my new life._

My head is made up of memories, most of them useless from my better years. I keep thinking, "Should I go back?" I hope I won't forget these memories, as they are the only thing I can hold onto for something to enjoy in my sleep. But maybe things have changed and everything is the same as it is in LA; I sure as hell hope it isn't. I might be horribly wrong, but I can't help believing. And then I woke up; light itself became vividly clear, and I winced as the light itself hurt my oh-so-sensitive eyes.

"-rriving in New York in about 5 minutes, so we ask you to get in your seats and buckle up. Thank you for a great ride and thank you for flying Delta Airlines."

Shit!

I looked around and I found myself in the plane's bathroom with both my jeans and underpants down. Did I just sleep in the bathroom?

I quickly pull up my boxers and jeans and then wash my hands and face, and got out of the pee-ridden stall. As I got out, some of the staff stared at me, and I squirmed under my clothes as they did. What? Is it that wrong to sleep in a bathroom nowadays?

I pulled up to my seat, 12A, and sat next to a middle-aged woman who seemed that of Latino descent. Good thing she was sleeping, or else she would have stared at me as well, maybe ask me some questions; I just wasn't up to it for now.

I felt my stomach being displaced somewhere above me, as my stomach churned while the plane went up and down. Then the wheels' vibrations could be felt as the plane landed at who-knows MPH. I had to now think about what to do when I got out rather than every single one of the planes' aspects.

*********************

Surprise, surprise. No one came to pick me up. I sighed as I had to use my own money to pay for a taxi in New York. I could probably go only 5 blocks though, 'cause I didn't have much money. As I motioned for a taxi to come over, I grabbed my iPod Nano, and turned on some Cobra Starship; yeah I know, they're freakin' awesome. Well, anyways, I got in the taxi and started talking to the taxi driver about my situation.

"Sir, um, I don't think I have enough money to get to where I want to go."

He turned around backwards, and I saw his purple, randomly-spiked hair bounce. He had narrow, black-colored eyes, yet not too narrow to be considered Asian, and had a normal sized nose. His eyebrows were tilted somewhat upwards, he had a "NYU" hoodie on, and some loose jeans. He also decided to answer back.

"Hmm…you seem a little young and naïve. You new around here?"

"Um, yeah, I just moved; it's my first time visiting the place in general."

"Ahh", he said. He thought for a little bit, and then continued, "Well, I've had a slow day today. Tell me where you need to go and maybe we'll work something out."

I looked down at the paper I had in my hand, and read slowly, "24 Brooks Drive, Ma-"

"Oh crap, are you serious? Really?"

He stared at me with a questioning smile. That smile, it….it reminded me of school in LA, and it worried me for a second, but I answered back sarcastically.

"No, I'm just saying some random address. Sorry."

He laughed out loud and that made me feel, like, as if things were looking up, ya know? That was the first time in New York that really made me smile, and I thought to myself, "You know what? Fuck it. Fuck whatever was there before in my head. This is a time to not be afraid to be me, to stand up for myself." And that really made me happy.

"Kid, you'll do fine around here if you're new! Look, you are about 2 houses down from me; I guess you're the new neighbor." After saying this, he did something I've rarely seen in my life; he extended his hand and said, "The name's Brian, nice to meet ya."

I started to cry.

**********************

By now it is midnight, maybe a couple minutes after, and I had unpacked. For some reason, my mom was being nicer to me. God knows why, but I still treated her like crap for putting me through the shit she did back at ho-…I mean LA. Downstairs already stenched of booze; couldn't dad wait just one day?

Well, there were some nice things about the house; for one it was pretty damn spacious for New York. We had our separate lot in New York, which I guess takes money, which we had. I guessed that there are very few neighborhoods like this in New York near the city. Oh? Did I not mention we were rich? Well; now you know. The only thing is that my parents don't give me money or allowance or anything like that; yet, with my mom's change in attitude, how was I to know? The only reason I have an iPod is because Andrew bought it for my birthday, and I only have a laptop because I kept whining that I couldn't do well in school without one (what a great lie, I know). But other than that, I didn't have anything else for myself; I had a bed, a desk, some clothes, a closet, and some books. Oh, and I have a xBox 360 and a Wii because my dad got consistently tired of my "whining" because I didn't "appreciate the things we had in the house", so he bought both of them on the same day; I can still remember the jealous look on the cashier's face.

Second, we had a garden and pool out back. My mom was into gardening when she was on pills, booze, or mad after a fight with dad, but the flowers looked like shit after fights. She keeps on slamming the damn flowers from Home Depot into the ground after those fights. But when she wasn't in a fight or did it on her own, she was rather good at it. She once made this really huge garden after this depression of hers because her psychiatrist told her to. It healed her and made her much more happy, and even the whole family seemed okay for a while…if you consider 9 days a while. Of course, the booze kills everything. Here's a simple questionnaire that can be done to figure out the situation of our house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Did _________ have alcohol, marijuana, or any other narcotics?

Did _________'s stocks go down?

Does _________ not have beer in his/her house?

Does _________ not like anything on TV at the moment?

Did _________ have a "long day at work"?

If you said yes to any of these questions, __________ is FUCKING PISSED.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I like pools; I like how it drains the energy out of you and makes you sleep so easily from the chlorine in your eyes. Just sit in the pool for 5 minutes and then go to sleep; this means no more sleepless nights, which is great for me. It has a bridge over it, so I could jump off that if I wanted as well.

Third, there is this really cool room that I doubt my parents knew about. In my bathroom shower that is in my bedroom, there are two removable tiles that have a pathway that lead to a decently sized room that is probably behind my bedroom (I always wondered where all that space went towards). I probably could store some stuff there, maybe some books and a TV, and if I could afford to, a gaming system. But for now, that would have to wait.

Lastly, and this one wasn't on the house itself, but there was an indoor ice rink that was nearby that also held hockey leagues. I was in love with hockey at the time, and always wanted to be a goaltender. I would have to see if my parents would let me. Oh, and I almost forgot.

Apparently I'm going to a good high school, by the name of Richardson High. I looked up on the website that they had many athletic teams, including hockey, which ran from fall to winter; you could bet I was so up to it. I was reading their website when the phone rang and, since my mom and dad were out at a restaurant with some of the new neighbors putting a fake "we're so friendly" act on, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Um…is this Roxas Le…TOOX?"

I laughed, a little too hardly onto the phone. "Le-TWAH. Sort of French heritage over here." I completely forgot I was speaking with a stranger whose voice was somewhat in the teens, maybe 20's. "Who is this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, heh-heh. My name is Axel, and I'm one of the students who introduce new students over to the school. I'm supposed to, like, tell you about some basic things before you head off to school in two days and answer any of your questions and rubbish like that."

"Rubish?"

"….Sorry."

"Ha!" Hey, look at me. I was actually enjoying myself with another student at my high school. 1 point for Roxas, biatch. "Okay, talk to me."

"Oh, right…my bad." What? Was something wrong? "Anyways…do you have a pen and paper? Might wanna write this down."

"Okay, hold on a sec." I looked around my room and got my Playboy pen with some random piece of paper from my plane ticket that day on my desk next to my laptop. "Speak the shit."

"Watch the language, buddy." I was quietly embarrassed until he said, "Jay-kay."

"Okay, homeroom starts at 8:15. If you don't make it by then, you get lunch-cleaning duty. If you don't make that, you get detention; although you shouldn't worry about detention, as it's only you in a classroom silent with about 20 other students doing homework. If you can't even do that, you get 3 demerits. If you get 45 demerits throughout the course of your life at this high-school, you get kicked out; but of course, good kids like us wouldn't get 45 demerits, now would we, frenchie?"

"How would you know?", I said, with an imaginary raised eyebrow.

"Hah-hah! Looks like we got a good one here. Anyways, have you gotten your schedule?"

I was confused; was I supposed to have gotten a schedule? "………….."

"I guess that means no. Okay, go to the following website on a computer…h-t-t-p-s-colon-slash-slash-webmail-dot-richardson-dot-com. Then, and I have your login info here, login with a username of letouxr-at-richarsonhigh-dot-com and a password of 2011473; you can change the password later. Got it memorized?"

"No, I'm writing like freakin' crazy, wait a sec." I heard him laugh on the other side and then I finally got on my computer, logged in, and then said, "Now what?"

"Okay. There should be an email from the school with a copy of your schedule attached to it and some message; don't bother reading it, just download the attachment and print it."

"Got it."

"Okay. Now let me continue with what I was saying; after 8:15, you have announcements, and then about 10 minutes of last minute cramming for tests or homework. Then you follow your schedule. At 3, school ends and you can go home, or do your sport. Sport sign-ups should be next week; what sports are you interested in?"

I faltered for a second, but casually said, "Um, I play soccer, and I play a little street hockey as a goalie…I can skate okay normally, I just need to try ou-"

"Are you serious? Sweet God, YES!"

"…..What?"

"Okay, first off, I play hockey and soccer as well. We have an ice hockey JV and Varsity Team, and the same for soccer. Our last goalie, Demyx, had to move and he was only decent. We were hoping on a prayer a new goalie would come in. Oh, what position do you play in soccer?"

"Uh…I play center-attacking midfield. You?"

"Center-defender. This is awesome man…Oh! On your schedule, does it say your locker number and combo?"

I flipped the paper I put on my desk and replied with a yes. "Where is it?"

"….You know what, let's just meet up tomorrow, early. Let's say, 7:30, at the main office; it shouldn't be too hard to find. You good with that?"

"Yeah. Hey, what do you look like?"

I felt a pause for a second, and then some weird laugh. "Well, I have red hair," he said. Oh, great; a fucking ginger. He continued on with, "green eyes, probably some black jeans and a orange shirt, and a smoking hot body." I could hear him laughing a little at his homojoke.

"You're so damn funny. I'm laughing so much. Ha. HAAAAAAaaaa…"

"You know, you are really good at killing jokes." That's where I laughed. "Okay, how do you look like?"

"You'll find out."

"What?! Com-", he said.

"Sorry buddy, got to go!" And with that, I hung up the phone. I silently grinned and then looked at the clocked; it was about 9:45. Hey, why shouldn't I have gone to sleep? I had a day to waste the next day, and waste it I was going to do.

Things were looking up for me. I already at least had an acquaintance to hang around with, and I had a new rap sheet to only fill-in in two days. It's days like these where you can think sweet salvation on probably what will be the most difficult year in school; junior year. But for then, I wrapped myself under the covers, turned the iPod up to amplify my life, and drifted off into one of the best damn sleeps I had had in such a long time.

**Okay, gotta go to sleep. I'm in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico right now for vacation and I'm getting too tired for it to be a vacation. Peace outz.**

**Don't forget to reviewz!**


	2. From The Rooftops, I Will Remember

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**

**Ok, from the last time I read, Kazz(Kezz? Sorry, no internet while I'm writing right now.) has been the only one to get cookies. The line "Sixteen's Unsafe" is from blink-182's album **_**Take Off Your Pants and Jacket, **_**and was a very popular song once released, reaching as much as nine in national chart positions; pretty good for a song that wasn't a single and didn't have a music video.**

**Now try this chapter's title. This one is pretty mainstream and easy, but a good song; no hint for it's too easy. **

**Okay, now about the story. I'm going to say now that I am completely winging the story as I write it, so I might wait a couple days, read other stories, and see if an idea for the story pops up. Don't worry, I just wing all of my essays and such :O. "Frenchie", in the meanwhile, will (ooh, this just popped in my head!) go to the workout room today to put on some muscle. Well, not today.**

**OKAY, last time I will add in. I'm looking for a sort-of BETA Reader. It's "sort-of" because I just want to give them a scoop on the chapter and ask if it's good; here's the prize for it. If you are, I will let you in on the ending that I thought of in the middle of writing this chapter, and trust me, it is a great ending. A fantastic ending, that is so bitter-sweet. I really, really can't emphasize how good it is, honestly; I was even surprised on how I even thought of such a good ending…okay I'll stop, or I'll say too much. Leave a review if you are interested with a email or Windows Live messenger and I'll get to you.**

**Have fun reading you rabid fangirls.**

********************************

Summary: Suicidal. Emo. Dumbass. Maybe even a "queer" every once in a while. I needed someplace new, or at least to get out of this god-forsaken place. This is the story of my new life. --- Roxas Le Toux is finally moving to a high school on the East Coast in New York after having a horrible experience on the West in LA. Will it be the same? AkuRoku

Rating: M for Language, Smex (later-on), and Violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, jeez.

**I Found Away**

_Chapter 2: From The Rooftops, I Always Remembered_

_Let's start with suicidal. That one always bit, and they knew it; that's why they always loved it. In those stupid fucking notes in the shit food he flung with a fork at the cafeteria, or from her just being too damn loud gossiping. Yes, suicidal. 14 will always be thought because of the word, and so will a mountain of memories. Eric was so, you know, strong; he knew what he was doing; and that was why I was…shocked. To say the least._

_Where do I start……I guess within my first teenage year. Heh, now that I look back on it, I don't know why it took us three damn days; but it just did, and I was pretty happy the way everything came out. It started out when it was 5 P.M, after I had retaken a quiz I didn't make. After the test, I went in the school pool for about 20 minutes, and then went to the showers. I was like, you know, thinking that no one was in there, right? So I started singing "_Death and All of His Friends" _from_ Coldplay. _Hey, I was and still am a sucker for Chris Martin's voice._

_I was singing it, and then, I heard some sort-of deep voice that could have belonged to a senior, and I stood frozen; if he had heard me sing, I would have rather rip the skin from my balls out…and then my balls themselves._

"_Hello?", said Mr. Deepey._

"………………"

"_Who was singing?"_

_That was when I was really freaked, especially because he started moving across the room, looking for the assailant; I was sure from the sound of footsteps stepping into the puddles of brown water. That was when he turned the corner and found me. Naked. Taking a shower. Did I say naked? And yet, he wasn't staring at anywhere other than at my face. The moment was more awkward then having one of your friends cry on you shoulder; yeah, that weird._

_I stared down the whole time. But from when he came around the corner into the showers, I got a glance of him and he had blond hair, with an eye that was colored a dull green and the other colored such a bright blue, like ocean water. Straight teeth were visible, as all students here had straight teeth, and had a little nose that could make a girl want to squeeze and fawn over it._

_Then, he decided to speak._

"_Were you singing?"_

"…………………"

"_Dude, just tell me. I'm not like the others."_

_For some reason, I started shaking. It was like, I think from nervousness or something, because I really was freaking out. I couldn't stand it, I felt like I was on showcase in a museum, being stared, poked, and possibly laughed at. All of it built up inside of me._

"…_are you okay?"_

_I went past him, and my penis sort of flung over and knocked next door to his thigh; as I ran, I stared at him through a mirror and could see a blush. I went to my locker, quickly put on some basketball shorts and left while putting a t-shirt on. I glanced through the crack of the closing door and I could see him staring at me, bewildered; I'm pretty sure he could have seen my blush as I stormed on out of there._

*************************************

_Is someone down the road, blowing you a kiss?_

_They watch from their windows_

_As all arms fall to their sides_

_And all eyes fix on the death of tomorrow_

_and you found everything in me to make a life complete._

_Completely revolting_

_And may hav-_

Crash goes the timer as I slam my palm onto the timer, hoping that any part of it makes contact with the sleep button. Hand wins, but timer breaks. Curses sound from the mouth of a blond, and movements can be heard from the shifting of the blond in his sheets of comfort. Agony is spilled all over his face….was that a good description of me?

I remember being really tired and trying to see my broken timer on the ground, checking if it had any leftover light to show the time; it said 6:15. Yes, it takes me a long time to get ready for school, because I take my time eating breakfast, and it takes time to manage my hair…not that I'm trying to be a girl, because I know it sounds really girly, but it just does take time.

There's one thing that I do to get me awake; I force myself off the cliff of my bedside and then I let the hit wake me up. It actually has a high success rate, trust me.

By the time I got ready, my parents woke up. Since I decided that they probably wouldn't see me in bed, I should probably leave a note. Yeah, I said to myself, I would. I grabbed a sticky-paper-thingy and wrote on it, and it said.

_Went out for school. Will be back whenever._

I wondered if they would care about it, and if they would throw it away as I went out the door.

**************************

Left from the driveway, walk until Franklin. Take a right, walk about two blocks, then turn left on Richardson. Walk a block and you're there.

And that is how you get from my house to school.

**************************

There were a lot of people on the outside of school hanging out. It seemed as if everyone had their own circle, but I found it funny that I could stare down at them and look like I was some big-shot or some kind of kid who had it all. Oh, haven't I told you my physical description? Oh right, I didn't tell Axel, and therefore, not telling you guys.

I am 6'3, 155 pounds, 16 years old and in 11th grade, as a senior. I'm of what I call "lanky" build. That, meaning that I am not fat, but not skinny. I mean, horizontally, I'm normal, let's say that. It's just…uh, I sort of, like, um, don't have much muscle anywhere. I'm really being serious in that I look like I have a normal build except I just don't have much muscle…not saying that it's all replaced with fat, but I just don't have much muscle. You see, this is why I hate it when I have to describe myself, and why I skipped it with Axel; I feel really girly for some reason describing myself, and I know for _sure _that I am not gay. Anyways, my legs and thighs are normal; hair-wise, I, um, have been growing the beard hair, but have been shaving it. Also, my pubic hairs have been good and stuff…but arm and leg hair exist not. It's really embarrassing. Because I shave my beard, people sometimes ask me if I shave all around, and it is…it is just really embarrassing, that is all.

That day, I was wearing some black jeans that were semi-tight/semi-loose, and a white Nike+ shirt that had the map of the world on it made out of people. It was really cool, and it was a great shirt to play it safe by. In my backpack, I had all the necessary textbooks and binders, with my locker number and combination in it as well as a map of the school. In my left hand, I had a gym bag at the time with my gym stuff.

Outside the school next to a tree, I picked up the map from my backpack as I settled down. Apparently, the main office and building of classes was right next to me, and they were 2 gyms, to either side of the main building. Then the fields and stadium were behind the main building. There was a separate "building", which was just a dump of trailers put together that were probably really expensive and they were painted with all the works.

So I went, at the time, to the main office and sat in a chair looking out toward the flocks of people, with a couple looking right back sometimes. It didn't look like many seniors were here, and that only 9th-11th graders were here. I then glanced at the clock above, and it was 7:41; great. My great start was already off to a dynamite start. But it was at that time that I heard a bang on the other side of the office; let me remind you that this that the main "office" is more of a hallway that had offices on both sides of the hallway. Anyways, on the other side, I saw a junior or senior walk in. He had really, _really, _cool hair; it was like freakin' flaming, the type of stuff you see in anime. He was no ginger.

He also had these orange tips on the ends of his spikes of his rambunctious hair that exploded from the center of his head. He also had on what he promised the other day; black jeans, and an orange t-shirt. His eyes were the dullest of green, which reminded me of Eric, and his eyebrows were red as well; there was no way that was all-natural, right? His lips were narrow, but were (and at the time this is literally what I thought at the time) the type that girls would consider…cute, as well as his nose.

When I thought that, I imaginarily kicked myself in the foot and looked down.

I could feel his presence as he walked over, and poked the center of my forehead as I stared up at my forehead. He casually asked me, "You look new…anyways, you know anybody named Roxas?"

"Um…", said I, as I looked up at the finger.

"…Sorry."

"And to answer your question, no, I do not _know _anybody named Roxas."

"Oh. Okay, thanks."

Right when he was about to walk away, I looked up at him and said, "I am him."

Of course, he turned right back and then put a smile that could make any girl's heart melt. "Oh, hey!" He stared for some time at me up to the point that it was awkward, and then said, "Oh! Welcome to the school, sorry I'm late. Some dumbass friends of mine took their damn time intentionally…um, do you have any questions?"

I thought for a second, and then asked, "Can I have your number? I can't think of anything right now, but you never know."

"Oh sure, sure. But first, can we go outside? I wanna, um", he said. And then he leaned towards my ear and said, "I wanna have a quick smoke, and since we are in the main office…eh…yeah. Come on." Then he grabbed me, by the wrist as I complied, and we walked to where he came from. Walking out of the office, he turned left and then went into a lit alley where 5 other students were hanging out. There were 2 boys and 2 girls.

One guy had this silver-sleekish hair that covered some of his face, and had some cargos with a red top. He was more of a muscular build, the tallest out of the 5, and look obscure and hidden from everything else; maybe a quiet person or something. The other boy was a little shorter, had some baggy jeans and a t-shirt with a sweater; apparently, some people felt it was cold and some felt the warmth.

The first girl I had seen had blonde and looked like she was sketching something. She looked petite, and was wearing a white shirt with some purple design on it and some blue jeans. The other girl had more violet or reddish hair. She had some earphones on that connected to a CD player, as she wore her green shirt that said "Sprite FTW" on it, and some beaten up jeans.

"Hey guys, I'd like to introduce you guys to a frenchie I'm in charge of."

"Oh, _God", _said the silver-haired teen. Then he turned to me and said, "Kid, don't let everything he says go to your head. Trust me, he isn't a good model" in an obscure voice while keeping his head low.

Axel shrugged off the comment and went on to say, "His name is Roxas, and he came from LA. Roxas, the emo over here…" (he pointed to the silver-haired guy) "…is named Riku Davis. The violet haired girl over there is named Kairi Christensen, and the blonde next to her is named Naminè Ifkovits. Oh, and the midget of a guy with some brown hair planted on him next to Riku is named Sora Davis, his bro."

"Shut up, asswipe", said Mr. Midget.

"So, everyone, how 'bout a proper greeting.", said Axel, ever so nonchalantly.

"Hey…" was what they all dully said in unison. I don't blame them.

The cue for them to stop came quickly, and as soon as they stopped, Axel took out a cigar and said, "Gimme your phone real quick."

I did so and after about 10 seconds, he suddenly said, "Okay, you have my number. Take my phone really quick and put your number in." So I did. And I have to tell ya, I felt so damn cocky at the time after finally being able to get someone's number at school. However, I had to painfully remind myself that the guy didn't think much of it.

I looked at my cell phone's time and then I replied to Axel, saying "Um, homeroom is at 8:15, right?"

He wasn't looking at me when he said "Mm-hmm."

"Well, it's 8:10." Immediately, I see him take his cigars and stuff it in his tight pockets in his jeans, and then cursed.

"Fuck! Hey, Sinker, let's get going, it's time to go", he exclaimed, while he looked at the other 4 talking to each other in the alley. Sinker?

"Yeah, it really is spelled S-N-K-R…for Sora, Naminè, Kairi, Riku. They hang out a lot", was his response to the phrase as we walked down some hallways. "What's your homeroom?"

"Um…", I said, as I checked my class schedule sheet. "R243, with Mr. Zexion Anderson." When he heard that, his face oozed with joy. You know, the type of oozing that is good, not the bad oozing. Bad oozing is normally yucky.

"Sweet, same here. We'll compare schedules as we get there."

"Okay…."

There was an awkward silence as he started jogging, and I pursued him. He kept jogging when turned towards me and asked, "So, are you serious about trying out for the hockey team? We need to finally make it to the state playoffs."

Surprised by the question, it took me some time to answer. "Well, yeah, as long as school doesn't bother me. I have watched hockey since I was 8, and have had goalie equipment since I was 10 just for fun to play with some friends at my old home in my basement. I don't know if I'm good or not though."

"Hm….Okay, how about this." He stopped jogging and grabbed both my shoulders and stared at me directly. Well, that definitely wasn't awkward at the time. (sarcasm intended, pleazums)

"We'll go down to the rink, try you on for size, and see how it goes. I'll get a couple of my buddies with me and then we'll shoot on you, maybe have a game." That was when he let go of one of my shoulders and then wrapped his arm around my shoulders; I could see that girls were looking toward us with most of their faces obscured by notebook other than their eyes. And to top it off, I was blushing; why? Don't ask me. But I was sure as hell that it wasn't a good start. If a teenage girl sees you doing something just a little conspicuous in their eyes, watch out for over exaggeration and gossip. And then questions. And smirking. And food thrown at your head in the cafeteria. And back alleys. And fights.

He then leaned his head close to me, and then pointed around, saying stuff I wasn't listening to at the time. How was I to concentrate on such an embarrassing moment?

"…to homeroom. The Zex (**A/N: Ha ha. Hah.) **doesn't like it when people are late and such. We'll talk or text in class about it later!" He pasted a smile on his face from same type of Playgirl model and then he let go of me, and jogged.

Is it me, or am I really just that insecure? Is it me, or people on the East may be…um..awkward?

****************************

**This chapter was…long. Um, okay, I might not be able to update as soon, as I am going to do a lot more activities this week in Mèxico so I will have less free time. I'll be back in my hometown in a week and then leave after a week there for a college tour in the Northeast. So yeah. **

**Off to the pool. And beach. And fun. Yay? Oh, and review. Please.**


	3. Can't Handle It, Can't Handle It!

**A/N: I just love the amount of review I'm getting. Thanks guys. (_)**

**Ok, sorry for sounding like a dickhead, but reviews fuel me. So come one. Please? You gotta have **_**some **_**love to show in your heart.**

**Anyways, I've been really active lately in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico. I have gone on an ATV tour thingy, which was sick (the good type of sick), and I just went to a ziplining, rappelling, and more thing that was sick**_**er **_**(once again, good sick). Tomorrow, I go (probably the biggest thing of the vacation) skydiving; I know, right? Also, I'm doing some parasailing, waveriding, and the lovable banana boat (everyone loves it, you can't fight them). So yeah, I might get a little slow. If you wanna see how my vacation has been, visit my profile and see my sites.**

**But the one review I got by Jay really lit me up. That was nice. Thanks a lot Jay, I sent you a PM. I like keeping it in a teenager stance and keeping it real because:**

**1) He **_**is **_**a teenager.**

**2) Authors on FF are forgetting that they don't say every sentence perfectly, and they say "like", and "um".**

**3) It's so funny how teenagers think**

**4) I am in the prime of my teenage hood, so I can write very well like this.**

**Okay, onward with the tale of Eric and the life of Roxas. One thing I want you readers to notice, however. I am writing in past tense, but that will change up onto the end, where it gets into another tense. You'll see later, I just want you to identify when it changes.**

**Oh, and no one got the right song of the last chapter title :( . Okay, try again. Think of the **_**Decaydance/Fueled by Ramen, **_**Record Studios that have FOB-ish music. Yes it's that type of music.**

**EDIT: I found out that a hurricane is coming tomorrow, June 24, at the tip of Baja Southern California (A.K.A. – Where I'm at, Cabo San Lucas) at 11 P.M. PST Time I think. I guess there goes skydiving for tomorrow :/ Oh, and visit my profile to see my new Twitter page, and please follow me if you can!**

Summary: Suicidal. Emo. Dumbass. Maybe even a "queer" every once in a while. I needed someplace new, or at least to get out of this god-forsaken place. This is the story of my new life. --- Roxas Le Toux is finally moving to a high school on the East Coast in New York after having a horrible experience on the West in LA. Will it be the same? AkuRoku

Rating: M for Language, Smex (later-on), and Violence.

Disclaimer: Don't kill me, I disclaim'd it!

**I Found Away**

_Chapter 3: Can't Handle It, Can't Handle It!_

_Three days, right? Yeah, I think so._

_Three days after I "met" the blond in the locker room, I bumped into him again, but it was different…and it was the moment that I had finally gotten someone._

_I was playing soccer in P.E…well, hardly playing. Of course, I was chosen last, a bench-warmer; someone who, of course, didn't have any rights as to being on the field. So I sat, and watched. Ninth through Eleventh grade P.E really wasn't great for those not accepted, not belonging._

_So on this fourth day of school, the third day after running into _him, _after flopping my crotch towards _his _thigh, we met again. I mean, if you count me watching him on the field playing watching. But what made it somewhat mutual were his constant gazes at me. It wasn't of love anything, thank God, but more of in awe, or some shit like that; nonetheless, it felt fuckin' weird, man._

_And then I heard a scream, and looked toward the source of it; some tenth grader gripped his ankle in pain as all sorts of people went to circle around him like a magnifying glass upon a glass on a hot summer day; those people didn't include me. I had to sit down on the bench, I didn't deserve to be out there, remember?_

_After the others sat down and the injured person was sitting next to me in agony, my P.E coach called to me in his football-filled voice; American football, mind you. He told me to get on, center-attacking midfield position, so I did. People told me to pass it to them, so I did. See how I am too damn obedient for my own good?_

_Anyways, I was up against, Mr. Deepey. I had the ball passed to me, and I just felt this sudden rush, ya know? I decided to put some moves on for the man, give him something to think about. So I did the snake; it's where you put the outside the tip of your foot and tap it, only to use the inside tip of your foot to tap it in the other direction in less than one-fourth of a second. It's really a good deceiver._

_Anyways, I did it as I ignored the passionate screams of the freshmen, sophomores, and juniors. I defied their orders, and I was bound to get something sarcastically spit at me in the locker room as I would probably fail at the move, but at the moment, I just didn't give a shit. So I did the move…and it worked. He got faked, and I did something else to top it off with a cherry; just as I was going to take off and Mr. Deepey would soon follow, I stopped really quickly, with my arms and shoulder facing him first. I dragged the ball with the sole of my foot back, and his leg followed, and then I tapped the ball with the outside of my right foot in between his legs; it was oh-so-fucking-sweet salvation at that moment._

_With voices and screams of disses, "Damn!", and "Holy Shit!", I passed by him. I was on a breakaway until I felt myself collapse and trip under some kind of log…or, as I soon found out, a leg with a good amount of sweating calf muscle. I fell, went head first, and dust went all over my face; great. _

_However, I heard a whistle, and then students screaming. Some boo's, complaining, and such. But I didn't care; I was laying on top of the deep-voiced man's sweaty chest, staring into my eyes. It felt like a century, but in my far-fetched reality, it was probably a second, maybe less than. I got off, as he was still staring at me on his back, and then the athletes circled him, teasing him. At that moment, the blond in the middle smiled some cocky smile, as I watched, outside of the circle._

"_Man, you got freakin' did", said some random student, probably one he knew._

"_Yeah, and then he _fucking _did you, again." They all then laughed, even the blond in the middle. Their happiness was mutual, so I felt alone again. But the group broke up, and it was time for me to take my penalty kick, a brunette even came up to me and patted me on the back; "Nice moves, kid."_

_I naturally scored, making the hour long game 7-6. It ended up as us winning 13-10, and I had scored 5 goals. But I didn't care for the temporary approval of the day; after all, it would all soon be gone, so I didn't care to take it all in. Instead, I paid close attention to the blond, and still did as we entered the locker rooms. I watched him change out of his sweaty clothes, revealing some abs, muscles, and a really creepy crotch. Creepy in the fact that I realized that One: It was _huge. _Two: Not much hair around it. Three: That I was fucking looking at it._

_I turned immediately as his gaze had felt mine in the middle of his swapping of clothes. Well, that was embarrassing. The fuck was that all about? I had thought that I must get it together._

_I changed as quick as possible, but it had been me and the blond as the last people in the locker room in the end. He broke up the silence with a compliment._

"_You know, those were really nice moves. Like, seriously." I only nodded in agreement. "The name's Eric, kiddo. Nice to finally talk to you alone."_

_You know, adding that word "alone" normally makes a guy sound either gay or a pedophile; I don't know, one or the other. But what makes it embarrassing is when that pedophile brings back up an incident the other day that you really would not hear again; say, oh, I don't know, maybe slapping his thigh with a good whap-PAH of cock? _

"_You'd done something that made me turn red the other day, that hasn't happened in a long time." He laughed at the incident; _laughed. _That was what made it cruel. I flushed deeply out of embarrassment, and then looked down as he said, "Keep it in your pants man." That sure didn't help._

"_Look", I said. "Are you going to keep embarrassing me? If so, let me know so I can walk out the door."_

"_Oh, no no no no! I'm sorry!"_

"………"_. Why talk? He was the one to do the talking, not I; I, the oh-so outcasted new high schooler, didn't deserve anything._

_He then hit me with a straight question. "You were the one singing the other day weren't you."_

"…_Yeah."_

_Awkward silence ensued. "You k-know, your voice is really, like, um…beautiful?" Even more awkward silence. "Yeah, I don't form good sentences with the words '_pretty', 'cute', _or_ 'beautiful'." _More laughter; I decided to chirp a bit, as I had agreed with the statement._

"_Seems like we have something in common", were the words that finally managed to escape from my mouth; I couldn't keep silent forever._

_He laughed out loud, and smiled. "Your sarcasm is funny…but I mean it, when I heard it, it reminded me of…of…I don't fuckin' know, but it was nice, ya know?"_

_I turned red on the face, and he laughed. "Dude, chill. I'm just giving you a complement. Have you never gotten one recently?"_

"…_No." That stopped his laughing._

"_R-really?"_

"_Yes."_

"…_Sorry."_

"_No, I love being reminded of my status, no problem." I was a real dickhead back then, you know. Hypocritical was my fortè back then._

"………_Well, anyways, I wondered if you wanted to try out for the soccer team or no? You have good enough skills to make it, and I'm the captain."  
_

"……_Really?" No wonder everyone was surprised about me "_doing" _Eric; he was the varsity soccer team captain!_

"_Yeah! Would you want to?"_

"…_No thanks." I could see a surprised and somewhat heartbroken expression in those eyes. _

"_But…why?"_

"_I can't…deal with sports, or deal with being with people that I _know _will just fuck with me, non-literally by the way. You wouldn't understand." I turned my head to get up and get my backpack on. As soon as I thought I had dismissed Eric, he asked me, "What's your name?"_

"……_Roxas Le Toux."_

"_That's actually a cool name. Mine's way too, you know, unspecial, common. I hate the fucking conformity of my name." I didn't care what he thought at the time, I just wanted to get to my next damn class so I could get home sooner._

"_Wanna hang out some time?", he said, with a smile. I looked behind me, just to make sure that he wasn't asking someone else. Really? Why would he want…me?_

"…_S-sure. J-just call me from the n-number on the directory."_

"_Sure thing!", said he, as I turned away to walk rather fast. That was really…nice…of him. Was this opening a door of opportunities…or some shit like that? Or was it one of those fucking jokes, and would it end up with him saying, "You actually believed me? You actually thought I could be friends with you? Ha!" But I could tell it wasn't; he had too much of a damn good genuine smile to lie it up. I started wondering what he said the other day, about him 'Not being like the rest of those guys'. I wondered if it was true, and then I smiled; maybe I had gotten my first friend in high school._

_It would be hard to believe that he would commit suicide soon that year._

**************************

_Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time_

_Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me_

_Good, good now we're making some progress_

_Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat_

_**Fuckin' Christ…**_

_And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well_

_Don't you see, I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue?_

_Swear we'll shake it up, if you swear to listen_

_Oh, we're still so young but desperate for attention_

_I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives._

I…couldn't find my damn phone at the time, but it went off in the middle of class…and I know that it wasn't my ringtone. Who the hell was it?

"Mr. Le Toux…", said Mr. Zexion. Couldn't he get the damn name right? He must at least recognize that this is French, because he looked smart and knowledgeable enough. "…as much as I love Panic at the Disco as much as the next boy does, you must realize that this is class, right?" Sarcasm was filled in his voice as much as chocolate to poop; it seemed to make sense, but it didn't really fit exactly.

"Mr. Zexion…that's the sound that plays w-when one of my friends calls or texts me." Surely he could believe me, right?

"Yes, I do know what that is. I also know that it is against school rules to have a school phone _on _during school hours. See me after class."

"Yes, sir." Fucking douchebag.

The teachers are all fucked up these days; honestly, then and now, and in the future as far as I can see, teachers have been getting more disconnected from society further and further every year, especially that of the teenage society. He can go screw himself.

Needless to say, I got a couple of smirks and laughter; I knew I would confront someone outside the door after class, and that would be my first and only test as to whether I am outcasted or have a slight chance at having more "friends".

"Now, students, it's two minutes to the bell, and so I want you to write down your homework, which is located at the top of the board. I will see all of you on Wednesday, hopefully with homework in hand, and for everyone else other than Roxas, until Wednesday, have a good day." Way to point me out, fucking loser of an emo teacher. How about you stop flopping your hair over your eye and stop cutting your wrist.

Okay, now I recognize that was mean, but back then, the thought was good enough to let my mind be at peace.

I wrote down the homework, which was apparently to go back and trace down any family history or links to the World Wars and tell what they did. Yay for AP World history.

The bell rang, and we all stood up to "honor" the national anthem, although no one really gave a shit about it, ate gum, texted friends, and such. Mr. Zexion didn't seem to care, or give them a detention. Way to have favorites, winner.

When it was over, I talked to the teacher.

"Turn off your cell phone during school from now on please. Alright?"

"Yes, sir." I was looking down, not staring in his face. It was too scary and authorative to do such a thing.

"Good. Now, I heard that you were trying out for the hockey team. Is that correct?"

I was appalled. Surely, he couldn't be the coach, right? Well, I thought, he did have a good enough muscular build, a good authorative command; maybe he could be the coach. "Yes, I am. I am trying out for goalie."

"Hm….", was all he said after that. It appeared that he had or was putting a lot of thought into this, or at least been through stress to get someone like me. "Okay then. I'll see you next week, tryouts start on Monday."

"Ok then coach. Thanks."

"No prob."

As soon as I started walking to the door, I figured, hey, he wasn't that bad of a guy. I figured I should let loose on him a little, so I did. Anyways, I walked out, and I saw a streaming amount of students, and the enormous amount of sound coming from all their mouths. What was worse, you could hear loud, teenage girl voices over _everything, _and it almost fucking drove me to death. Those high squeals of a voice were such a vile excuse of talking.

I navigated myself to my locker, and finally checked on my phone; it was Axel, with him saying, "I'm bored."

How great of him to tell me that.

I was packing and unpacking books when Axel came over. He stretched his arm to put his hand on a locker and leaned on it, while turning his body to me. "What up with you, man? Why'd you didn't answer back to the text?"

"What was there to answer back to? Oh, and you got me in trouble with Mr. Zexion. You just have to love P-A-T-D don't you."

He gave a small laugh, like a giggle, except not girly, like the word giggly. Ugh. "Ha! So, what is your punishment? He normally makes students take detention in his class, which is _hell, _and hands out demerits faster than whores handing out boobs." I laughed insanely at that. Axel would always make such _funny _jokes, they were all hilarious.

"None. He didn't give me any at least. Oh, and somehow he found out I'm trying out for goalie."

"….Really? I envy you. It seems that he likes you, at least for wanting to be goalie. He hates my ass though. I-"

"Well, at least that doesn't mean he's gay."

"HA!!" Everyone looked around their shoulders to look toward us, toward the source of the laughter. I laughed along with him because I didn't care that people were looking, and Axel's laugh was contagious. Everything about him screamed popular, charismatic, and charming. "Dude, you make some of the freaking best sarcastic and funny jokes I've heard in some time!"

While we were laughing, he noticed something, and spoke towards it. "Sup, Bryan."

"Sup." They 'pounded" their fists only to have "Bryan" turn towards me. "So", he said. "Who's the newbie? Looks kinda cute."

"As cute as kittens, huh, Roxas." He laughed along with his friend, and soon after, 3 other friends came by Bryan and Axel. They looked sort of jockish, or at least "cool", or "popular". Have you noticed how uncool it is to say "cool" anymore? It sounds so lame now. Anyways, I knew then that there was the test. I had to surpass it, give some promise, you know?

"Funny, Bryan. I'm sure you'd look cute with, uh, some booty pants and some eyeliner. That would bring the boys to the yard."

Suddenly, the 5 of them erupted with laughter. Hey, back then, I was getting my groove on; I was on a fucking roll, baby. I was so _the shit. _

"Who is this kid?!", said a tall person with bleach-blond hair. They continued with their questioning of who I was until Axel stopped laughing.

"He's the person I was telling you about, Jackson. He's the frenchie I have been introducing around here, his name is Roxas; Roxas Le TWAH." I saw nods of agreement and acceptance with the others, and then Axel continued. "Oh, and Bryan and Mel, you know he wants to try out for the hockey team? He says he's a goalie."

"Really?!", said the two. Bryan was almost exactly the size of Roxas, 6'3, and had black hair that spiked up at the tip. Mel had some orange hair and looked like a ginger, but was maybe a little taller than both of them, and of a good muscular build. "Dude, that's cool. The fag of a goalie we had last year ran off for some reason. We were desperately hoping for a goalie, and all.", said Bryan.

"So! Have long have you been playing ice hockey?", said the ginger, Mel. I wondered how I should have responded to the question when Axel stepped in.

"See, Mel, that's what I wanted to, uh, talk to you and Bryan about. I wanted to take Rox down to The Freezer to take him skating. He…hasn't played _ice _hockey before, or at least played goalie while on ice. I, wanted to, like, bring both of you down with us and help him, shoot on him, and maybe tomorrow we can get a scrimmage in with the rest of the guys." The Freezer?....Rox?

Mel and Bryan talked a bit before replying back, saying that they were okay with it and were going to meet us at 3:30 at "The Freezer".

"Axel?", I asked.

"Mhmm?"

"Two questions; the Freezer? What the hell is that." I stated the question in such a _cool _dull tone back then. And please, take the sarcasm seriously, it's the only thing that keeps me alive reliving these thoughts.

"Oh, right. It's what we, like, call our Ice Hockey rink. It's not that far from here…would you want to go now, or closer to 3:30?"

"Well…", I pondered. I made a promise to myself that this year I would try a lot, this being Junior Year. I was taking 4 AP classes. "I have 5 homework assignments that I could get a work on, but…sure, why not." Hey, promises were meant to be broken at the beginnings of school years, don't blame me.

" 'Kay then. Follow me." So I did. I just started looking around, and realized how nice the school looked…like, really freakin' nice. How did I not realize it before? It was fall in New York, and yet, flowers were blooming here with such a good design of the school that made it look like the shit. This was probably nicer than in LA. After I stopped wondering about the niceness of the school, I soon had this pretty big building in front of me. There was a sign saying, "Hughes Malkin Spaulding Ice Hockey Rink, Also Known As The Freezer".

"So this is it, Axe?"

"Axe?...Oh, yeah, this is it."

"Hey. You called me Rox."

"Touchè."

We walked in and, for some reason, I _loved _the smell of the rink. Now, you would ask, why would you love the smell of layers of frozen water and sweaty teens, but I say that you need to shut the fuck up and come visit this. I mean, I don't know why, but it just smells, like, really good, and it smells just like a scent of grapefruit. I looked around and saw _two _ice rinks. On one rink, there were two sophomore-looking girls skating together, practicing some moves; on the other, there were two goals, the three lines in a hockey rink, the crease, and more that would signify that it was a hockey rink. There was nobody there, so we just went on over to the benches and then we stood still, with me looking towards the rink.

"W-….wow. This is…_amazing. _Like, I'm not even freaking kidding you, this ice hockey rink is where it's at."

"I know, right? Anyways, there's some spare equipment in the locker rooms, so let's get some on you and fit you up for skates." So that is what I exactly did. And let me tell you, even _these _locker rooms were nice. You know that hockey produces the most sweat out of every single sport? Mhmm, it's a fact out of an experiment some guys on _Fox Sports _did on _Sports Science. _Anyways, I could see the multiple equipment rooms from the entrance, but I guessed that the lockers were hidden behind concrete walls.

"Axel…I just want to make sure on this, so don't laugh, but…", I started to say. There was a voice in my head that said he was definitely going to laugh. "…Is this a rich school?"

Axel made one of those noises that you do when someone does something so stupid, or so naively that sounds like a mild pig snort, except it isn't. "Hahahahahaha!" I called it.

"Are you asking a serious question?", he said. "Of course this is a 'rich school'. Don't you know what the tuition is, that this is a private school? Hell, we have our own ice hockey rink, of course this is a poor school!" He was saying all that with tears of laughter in his eyes.

"Thanks for making me feel better, man."

"Yeah…hah! No problem!"

I guessed that from his perspective, this was just like walking into the biggest mansion in the world with all the possible amenities in the world and asking if the owner of the house was rich. That caused me to start laughing.

Axel and I walked towards the equipment room and brought out some goalie equipment, skates, a mask…everything I could possibly need. "Now…I will need to know what size shoe you wear, because skates here are about a size higher than your usual size."

"Um…", I said as I looked down. I had, like, really small feet for a junior. "Last time I checked, it was…um…like…size s-seven." I flushed at the time, and put on a nervous grin while scratching my head.

"Ahh, so you have some pretty _cute _feet.", he said, in a somewhat sexy, low tone that could turn any girl or fag on. I knew it was a joke, but it was sort of unsettling at the time. "Okay, size 8 it is then. First, put on some socks. I think we have 4 or so new pairs around here…" He went back again to the equipment room and then got some thick hockey socks for me. Then I put on the skates, and then my goalie equipment, my glove, and my mask.

"Axe, this stuff looks expensive..." I heard him sigh, and shake his head.

"Tsk, tsk. Do we have to go over this again?"

"…Right, my bad."

My blond hair sort of crunched together and partly covered my eyebrows. I know he was looking at me and he gazed at my face for some time. "Dude…you look…l-like you need to workout m-more." I was somewhat appalled by his tone; he seemed nervous at the time. "In ice hockey, it's more tiring than street or roller or inline hockey for some reason, it just is. Might want to build up on your muscles in the workout room another day."

I widened my eyes. "You guys have a workout room?"

He laughed and said, "Yeah, one in each of our 3 gyms." Oh. My. God. This _was _a rich school. Were my parents even aware that they were putting me in such a great school?

"Wow. Okay then. Let's go out." Apparently, Axel changed out of his clothes and into his uniform and equipment at light speed when I wasn't looking, and had a stick in one hand and a puck in the other. I grabbed my long goalie stick and we headed out onto the luscious, great-smelling rink.

****************************

_Shit._

Pucks were coming towards me, left and right, and my body was getting worn down pretty quick. Axel, Mel, and Bryan brought out 3 buckets of pucks and shot from me on all angles…I think there were about 100 pucks in total in those three bins. I had let 6 go by me.

_How much fucking longer, my fucking legs are going __**fucking **__numb. _

"Rox…", Axel panted. He was getting a little tired from repeatedly shooting as well, and trying to possibly aim somewhere that I wouldn't save. "…You are…pretty good at this…"

"Yeah", said Mel and Bryan. I was on fire, but fire needed a little rest. I started scrambling from making a kick save to start at the beginning of the horizontal line of shooters again, but they stopped. They all had two more pucks left, each.

"Rox, this is what we are going to do for the end…", Axel said, tired as well. "First, we will take out last still shots on you. You will be given time in between shots. After we are done with that…we will have a penalty shot, starting from the circle", he said, pointing to the center of the rink. "Good luck."

I was guessing that they were really going to snap a shot from their stick…and they did. Mel had slapshot towards the upper corner from about 45 feet out, but I grabbed it at the last second as I fell to the ground with legs outward. "Holy shit! You just freakin' robbed Mel's Slap!", Axel said. Apparently, Mel was the shit when it came to slapshots.

Bryan this time controlled the puck by tapping it back and forth, and then snapped a wrist shot and I had barely managed to kick it out. "Nice, nice.", was all he said.

It was Axel's turn, and he had an was at an angle. However, he faked a slapshot and when for snapping a wrist shot, and it went to my glove side, and I _almost _managed to get it before it zoomed by me, went off the post, and went in. "Aw…", said Bryan and Mel. "Well, his snapshots are unstoppable, so I don't blame you. Time for the shootout Rox, we all got our special moves.", said Bryan. He had a grin on his face that told me he sure as hell was excited about this.

First up was Axel. He took to the right side, deked once, and then dragged the puck and skated horizontally with the goal. I fell for his deke, and had flopped on the ground, and was then try to get to the other side where he was shooting. Right when he shot it, I rose my stick and aimed it toward the puck, floating towards the goal in slow-motion; I came in contact with the puck with my stick while the rest of my body was sprawled onto the ice.

As I saved it, Axel skated toward Bryan and Mel and screamed, "HOW THE FUCK DID HE SAVE THAT?!" Everyone laughed including me. I raised my mask and started to speak words that were somewhat challenging and cocky.

"Am I that good, or does Axel just suck balls?"

"I think it's both, he so wants some cock.", laughed out Mel.

We all laughed as Axel had this grin and he turned away from us as he said, "Fuck off, fucking ginger. I'll see you guys in the locker room!"

Now it was Mel's turn. He skated down the center, fake a wrist shot, and brought it to his backhand, and used the back of his stick's curve to lift the puck up into the net…if I wasn't goalie. I followed his movements, and of course, saved the lifted puck with my left hand. Disbelief fell into the eyes of Mel, and he skated off. It was only me and Bryan then.

"So, kid. You are pretty damn good!", he yelled, from the center of the rink.

"I know, right? You aren't that bad either!", I said. I also had to yell louder from my mask for my words to clearly reach him. "Come on now, ya little pussy! It's done!"

So he started coming, with his head low. He started on the right side, and deked 3 times, and then he tried something I haven't seen except once on video. He put the curve of his stick literally over, and then flipped his stick and somehow the puck was still on it. He moved around his stick with the puck _still _on it, and I didn't know what to _do. _When he came close, he moved and waved his stick to the left and brought it down to stuff it in the upper corner of the net as I fumbled around with myself, struggling to even keep up with the puck itself.

"H-Holy shit.", I whispered. "Where the fuck did you learn moves like that?" He gave me some shrug and responded with a normal, broad answer.

"I just, you know, have been playing since I was, um, like, 5. My dad played for the Pittsburgh Penguins and Anaheim Mighty Ducks when he was younger, and was a 2nd liner, or 2nd string for simpler terms. He taught me since my young "initiation".

"Ah…", I said, while getting up. "Let's go on back to the locker room."

"Sure thing."

As we approached, we heard movement and saw some shadows that came from the shower part of the locker room that looked pretty…umm…sexual? That was when we heard low moans, and I saw a head of a lot of spiky, exotic hair on top of the other, probably looking down at him. That was when I stared at Bryan, and he stared back at me; we both knew what question we were asking.

_What the fuck was going on?_

As we heard more moans and as we stepped closer, Bryan decided to go in. I closed my eyes as I heard Bryan walk up to the showers, and then I opened my eyes and followed at a good pace.

"What the _fuck _is goi-", Bryan said, before he was stopped by utter laughter.

I came around the wall and saw Axel and Mel, laughing as they lay down side by side next to each other. "MAN, that is going to be such a _great fucking _classic! HAA!!!" I was standing there, just watching them laugh, confused. What the hell was going on? Right when I thought that, I heard my phone vibrate and walked over to the locker to check on it. It was a text from Riku.

"_Wut up with u. Oh, n I ?'ed Axl for th #."_

I replied back with_, "Wll, I played hckey w/ Axl and Mel and Bryn. Gimme SNKR's #'s plz, if u cn." _I closed my phone and then walked back towards Axel and the others. Apparently, as it was soon explained, Axel and Mel sat next to each other and started doing moaning noises. Because of the way the light was positioned, Axel could lay next to Mel and it would look like they were lying on each other. I still have to admit, that was slick.

After the laughter and taunting, we headed out. It was 4:53, and Mel and Bryan left for their carpool, leaving Axel and me together. We soon said our goodbyes as he gave me his MSN and we promised to talk at around seven. My mom pulled up at the pickup place for the school and smiled as I came into the car.

***************************

**fLaMeZaNdDiCez has logged on.**

'Bout fucking time. Homework had been finished a long time ago, and I already had dinner and I was left with nothing to do except start building my secret room in the house. I asked my mom about maybe buying a bean bag to sit in and maybe a couple furniture pieces and she said she would think about it.

**fLaMeZaNdDiCeZ: sup**

**LeSmex: nm. Getin sum info about sum soccer clubs around heer.**

**fLaMeZaNdDiCeZ: nice. Watchin sum NHL ovr heer. **

**LeSmex: whch team?**

**fLaMeZaNdDiCeZ: teh Penguinz. duh.**

**LeSmex: Booooooooooo. Penguins cn screw thmselves w/ watevr diks they hav, lets go thrashres.**

**LeSmex: thrashers* **

**fLaMeZaNdDiCeZ:** **U gotta b kiddin me…they fuckin sck balls.**

**LeSmex: They hve the bst sniper in teh game, so scrw u.**

**fLaMeZaNdDiCeZ:** **watevr. anywaiz, wonderin' if u wana join me n SNKR 2 a party on friday. It's in mnhttn and it shuld b awsum.**

**LeSmex: um…………nah…I was thinkin' if SNKR and u wnted 2 hang out, maybe stay teh nite at my place on Sat.**

**fLaMeZaNdDiCeZ:** **u no wat, that's actully a good idea. I'll txt themm, see if they wnt it. Wat time?**

**LeSmex: uh…5? Ye, shure, 5.**

**fLaMeZaNdDiCeZ:** …..**hpe u ment 5 PM, I txtd them.**

**LeSmex: mhm, I did. Tell thm 2 brng a swimsuit and a twl, n whatever els is fun.**

**fLaMeZaNdDiCeZ: …….kk, aded tht. U no, we got u good in the lckr room. Was fuckin sweet**

**LeSmex: lol. I nvr would have thought of it. Tht was sneeky**

**fLaMeZaNdDiCeZ:** **inoryte? Anywayz, I got sum lst-minut hmwrk 2 do, so gotta go. Peac**

**LeSmex: bb**

**fLaMeZaNdDiCeZ has signed out.**

****************************

Back then, right after the conversation, I thought about the party. Maybe I'd find a hot girl or somethin', I don't know. Even Kairi and Naminè were kinda cute too. You know, I had never been to a party or social back then, so I thought, "Why not start now with such a good start to the year?" So I grabbed my fugly (fuckin' + ugly = fugly) cheap-ass phone and texted Axel; I didn't mean to start a conversation, so I just said, "_Axl, chngd my mnd, will be at prty, tll me info and I'll be ther. bb."_

I soon received a text saying the address, date, and time and who it was that was hosting the party. Apparently, it was a junior who he said was "fuckin' hot dood", so I looked her up on Facebook, and _man. _She looked like a model…not only that, she looked like a Playboy Model. She had the full set of being a blonde (not trying to be stereotypical, but seriously, American blondes have more of an edge to them, you know?), having fake boobs that really popped off the chest and brought eyes to them, and a nice smile. Apparently, she was athletic as well, playing tennis and track.

I wouldn't mind to watch her run…yes, I can be a huge perv sometimes.

Anyways, I went to my bedroom which had a 34" Plasma Samsung TV with a Nintendo Wii and a xBox 360, and a good bed that was really damn comfortable. Crying in that bed never let me down. I flipped through the channels before deciding to play Rock band on the guitar, and then guitar with vocals on the song, _All the Small Things, _by _Blink-182. _Then it got boring in 2 minutes, like it always does. I looked at my clock and it read 9:54, so I headed out to the guest room and took the 20" TV there and took it to the secret room behind the shower. I placed it on the wood there and plugged it into an outlet and set it up, and then brought in my 360, as there is semi-limited space in there. I also plugged that in, but I had to be aware of the electronic I put in there, as I only had 2 outlets there…for the time.

I played FIFA 09 on the 360, for about 30 minutes, and then read the book _The Curious Case of the Dog in the Night-Time _by Mark Haddon, and it was turning out to be a weird, yet somehow fascinating book about this young boy who thought just logically, and no way else. I would have to continue later though, as I got to page 39 when the time became 10:41 P.M, so I turned off the lights in my secret room as I got out of the room and the bathroom, walked through the hallway in which I could hear fresh booze and the screaming of my parents, and went to my room and closed the door. I could still hear their screaming, but at least it didn't fucking hurt my ears like it did in the hallway. My ears were somewhat sensitive.

I turned off the running TV when I saw some night-time calling program for adults (**A/N: Those get really fucking annoying.) **and turned off the light in my bedroom, wrapped myself in covers, and thought.

That day, I had it good. In fact, when I looked back on it all, I felt a tear come streaming out of my eye. At the time, my mind and thoughts just couldn't handle how much greater my situation had been, how great it had changed, and, just, the heat of the moment. It was just…it was freakin' insane to think that all this could happen. I know Eric would be smiling with me if we were talking to each other now, smiling about how good we have it now. I wished he could sleep on the floor next to my bed, so we could laugh about how he almost killed himself over such a stupid situation. But the fact was that he did commit suicide. He did jump off that table, he did fall, and the blood did splatter. The innocent blood of a budding young adult was on _their __**fucking **_hands. Those fucking little assholes didn't know the pain they had created, the depression that had been enstilled in us. They just didn't fucking know. And that made more tears come out. And more. And more. Sobs were silent to the rest of the world though, as birds chirps and parents' screaming over such an insignificant topic drowned out the pain, just like in LA.

It would get much weirder in New York, however, and eventually, it would start to take a turn for the worse. A turn that drove Roxas off the cliff, and a turn that was much worse than LA's.

******************************************

**PLEASE REVIEW! And by the way, the chapter, if you didn't notice, was **_**so **_**much freaking longer. Jeez.**

**Just do that, and wish me luck for staying alive I guess. Also, I forgot to mention this at the beginning, but Jayrin Paige (right?) will now be my S.O. BETA dude. Yay. (Confetti, lights, please; bring in the celebration.) In the mean time, I am going to go out and record the hurricane, maybe get it on or put it on YouTube. It's starting to heat up and I saw a wave that was at least 15 feet high, and I am **_**not **_**over exaggerating and am being quite literal. **

**Okay, bye bye, and review. Please. Maybe? No, not maybe, surely. Follow me on Twitter? Yes.**


	4. This Is The Scent of Dead Skin

**A/N: I am still amazed at two things. One is how long it took me to write Chapter 3, and Two is that (almost) nobody reviewed. Thanks guys. :(**

**Don't forget to REVIEW and follow me on my links given on my profile page to keep up with me and maybe hangout sometime. Check it out if ya wish.**

**Okay, anyways….Chapter 4 is here? This took a longer time, especially because of the lack of motivation (reviews) so yeah. Can people start seriously guessing the chapter names, I really know this game would be fun if people tried it. :) Oh, and the last review person got it right! So here ya go. *hands a tray of homemade cookies***

**Okay, on with the story. **

Summary: Suicidal. Emo. Dumbass. Maybe even a "queer" every once in a while. I needed someplace new, or at least to get out of this god-forsaken place. This is the story of my new life. --- Roxas Le Toux is finally moving to a high school on the East Coast in New York after having a horrible experience on the West in LA. Will it be the same? AkuRoku

Rating: M for Language, Smex (later-on), and Violence.

Disclaimer: No Yaoi happened in the manga or game, right? So that means that KH isn't in my ownership.

**I Found Away**

_Chapter 4: This Is the Scent of Dead Skin on the Floor_

_Months had passed and times had changed, like Eric's social status._

_Because he hanged out with me, a lowly, someone-nobody-gave-a-shit-about 9__th__ grader, he had to suffer through the same shit I had to deal with. _

_Questions were asked, beliefs were changed, and motives were unclear. Apparently, abandoning all of his past-time had been worth hanging out with me. He used to say things like, "One day, Roxas, the tables will be turned. And…we will be in charge." He'd look me in the eyes, and say, "They can't hurt us. Shit thrown at a person can't hurt that person, right?" (I always laughed at that one). So many positive things said, and I believed._

"_Roxas, we'll get them back."_

_Bullshit._

_Where the fuck was your head?_

_It had been near the end of school, and he'd head off to have his last year in school to be fully ridden with hatred directed towards him. Days before…it…I asked him a question. And, I don't know where it came from, but it just did. We were sitting on my house rooftop while my parents slept, and it was 2-something-a.m. The moon could be seen, and yet, we couldn't…see ourselves. The last weeks were hell. Hell, the others made fun of us __**in front of**__ the __**fucking **__teachers, and they thought we were friends. Mhm, some great damn friends I had, right, Mrs. Greenwood? …Anyways, I asked him something that he had already thought about, which...showed his true feelings, to put it in a way._

"_Eric…why…w-why me?"_

_He looked at me. More like glare, or awe-struck stare at me. He could see through every single digit of my skin, but somehow, I was relaxed; it was Eric, there was nothing to worry about. _

_But then he looked back at the moon and gave out a small laugh. "Roxas…hah, you have no fucking idea, do you?" I squinted my eyes questionably toward the blond, and wondered what he meant. "Roxas. You…you wouldn't want to know." Now, I don't know why, but I pressed on for an answer. Which was pretty damn stupid, knowing Eric, and I really wish I hadn't. It was times like those that make me blame myself for what happened to him. I blame myself because…because I think that was the breaking ball, the first domino put down to take all the other ones out. It had been match that had went along with the gasoline of torment from others to incinerate all the traces, the lines, the ties. Everything._

"_Eric, come on. You are my only friend I have, and my best. Speak the shit." That last phrase, "speak the shit", was something we just made up. I don't know why we did, or from what, but Eric just started saying it to make him look B.A. or something, and it grew on me._

_He looked at me and gave me one of those sad laughs, almost sarcastic except you aren't trying to be a dick or anything, but more because you're on the verge of tears or sad. "Roxas!" He gave me one of those depressing laughs again, and continued. "I fucking envy you! …I…I hate how I am, man!" Tears streamed, but he didn't give in, and had a grim smirk on his face. "I hate how I am so…so _fucking _hypocritical, and how I show hate towards those I wish I could help! I wish I could be…I wish I could act like my damn self!"_

_I just stared, most in part to that I had no idea what to do, or say. _

"_And I never had the guts to tell the others to fuck themselves, or to intervene; instead, I just frickin' talk back silently, or mentally tell them off. I never had any damn fucking guts! But then…", Eric said, as he looked toward the moon again. "…then I saw you. And I observed how you just didn't give a shit about them, how you didn't give them what they wanted so easily, how you, although normally doing what they wanted, always gave a damn fight. And, I thought of me, ya know?" He laughed as then the bucket of tears behind those blue eyes refilled, and spilt again. "And then I heard you sing, and then I heard you show your stuff on the field, and then we talked, and I saw, in you, someone I really liked." I smiled back at him as he wasn't looking, but I felt he still received the gesture. _

"_Roxas, I know this is going to sound stupid, but", Eric whispered in the night, as he then looked down at the grass from the rooftops and finished the sentence. "…I…I like you."_

_Now, my first reaction was laughter and stupidity. I laughed and responded, "Eric, why wouldn't you think I like you back? You've been such a go-"_

"_Roxas! Don't you get it?!" He looked at me, and then continued with, "Let me explain."_

_I was surprised when he leaned over to kiss me on the cheek._

…

_It clicked in 5 seconds that he did that and I blushed profusely. I had never been kissed by anyone since I was 13, which was quite an embarrassing scene stirred up by my mom, so I won't mention it, but that just meant that I was really…sensitive…to this type of situation. Especially with guys._

"_E-eric. Um…", I said at the time, and I looked down, finding anywhere else to look unsuitable. I could see him smile from my vision at the side of my eyes and shake his head. "P-please, trust me when I, um, s-say this, but I really just am n-not into, um, guys. And I really don't care that you just did that o-or anything, because I'm willing t-to…to still have my best friend around. So…w-what…what I'm tryin' to say is that…I can't do that f-for you…but I still really want to b-be your…best friend." A huge ton of lead was lifted off my chest, and I could speak more easily now. What I said took a lot of guts to say, really._

"_Roxas. It's okay." He smiled and stopped crying. "Just…don't mind it if I do some special things around you, 'kay?"_

"_Sure, just…don't k-k…ki-kiss me." The scene had gotten __**really **__awkward. But that ended when he laughed out loud…and then I laughed out loud. I was sure our parents had heard us._

_However, about 3 weeks later, school had ended and I decided to walk and run to my house. I texted him about 5 times, and because he didn't answer back, I decided to call him. He still didn't answer. "Agh", I thought. "We still have the whole damn summer. I'll reach him tomorrow." I played around on my laptop, watched some TV, and played some hockey in my basement, and then I sat on my rooftop. I can still remember that from the rooftops, I knew the time was 9:42 P.M. I looked at the night sky for some time, and then looked toward Eric's house, and then towards his sunroom. And then I saw…Eric._

_He was walking around a table and he looked worried, while reading some paper. Then he started to cry. And it felt really weird to spy on your crying friend, so I just looked around the room, and I noticed something…I noticed a noose. A fucking noose. I wondered, "What the __**fuck **__is that doing over there?" And then he stepped on the table below the noose, and I widened my eyes. I thought, "Oh. My. Fucking. God."_

_He let go of the paper, and it floated in a zig-zag trail that led it under the table he stood on._

"_This. Can't. Be Happening."_

_Eric wrapped the rope around his neck and then he stopped crying. But I started to cry, and I stood up. And right when I stood up, he kicked the table furiously out of the way, and right when he did that, he caught me standing on my roof. And then he started to cry while he put on that grim smirk of his, but he didn't struggle. He smiled, with that grimness in his face. And you know what it did to me?_

_It. Tore. Me. Fucking. Apart._

"_Eric! What the fuck are you doing?!" I jumped off the rooftop and onto the lawn, sprinting. I was panicking. I should have called 9-1-1. But, you know, you don't even fucking think about thinking. You just, you know, do whatever the fuck goes to your mind first. So I ran towards him, waving my arms violently. I reached his backyard, and the view to his sunroom. He was…he was still __**smiling **__at me!_

_And that was when his neck snapped._

_I…I didn't cry. Immediately. I walked towards him. I walked towards the sunroom. Walking towards the sunroom, there was a door. It was unlocked. I walked in. And, I saw his neck just loosely hang, and float, and he seemed…so inhumane. It was floating like he was a plane, in the sky, and was just cruising; cruising off to heaven or something, while smiling happily. But then a tear dropped from his eye. And that was when the ceiling collapsed from the weight hanging on the noose, which hung on a chandelier, and his body just completely was obliterated from the objects from above. The only thing that had to show for Eric was his blood. All of it. When the chandelier fell, it fell right on Eric, and blood spattered. _Everywhere. _And when it…when it splattered on my face, or at least part of it, it sunk in. He had killed himself. His body is no more. His blood is on my body._

_That's when I screamed and cried. That was the sight, the taste, the __**smell; **__that was the smell of his best friend's dead skin on the floor. _

_And then I crumbled._

**************************

What is really damn annoying about the school is that you can check your grades from your house at any time you wanted to. And that meant that your parents, including your mostly-drunken father, could see your grades at any time.

Fuck. My. Life.

It was a system that you can check your grades online anytime you wanted to that was just incorporated that year into the school. These types of things and signs are those that just prove the point that whatever God is out there just hates me. It's been like that forever.

But something happened worse than that. That night, yesterday night, I had a really weird dream. Like, a really weird piece of shit. First off, I hadn't had a dream in, hmm… I think it was 4 or 5 years. But you get the point. Dreams are very seldom for me, so I sorta didn't know how to react to it. Should I have shrugged it off, or looked closely at it's meaning? I don't know. But I just put it off later for thought.

I dreamt several things, for starters. I first dreamt a scene that had me feeling a lot of wind, and looking at lighthouse upside down. I could also see some students in the distance. There were some loud blasts of music, lots of drinks around, and it looked like a party. But they were just staring at me. And they opened their mouths and it _looked _like they were saying something, but nothing came out of their mouths. In fact, I couldn't hear anything except just some weird slow electronic music. I kept feeling the wind until, for some 1 or 2 seconds, I saw some rocks at the corner of my eyes. And, I wanted to see more, but my eyes just "closed" on me. However, it was more like my eyes were open, but my vision turned off like eyes closing. And then it came back up again.

I saw my school, and then Sora, Naminé, Kairi, and Riku. And Axel as well. From a third-person view, they were in the alley, and then I saw me being pulled by Axel's hand and then he started introducing me, like the first day of school at RHS. But then, my vision faltered again, except it was really quickly, and it faltered like a TV getting no signal and just having the black and white fuzzy lines play with the fuzzy sound. But that happened for a split second. I was still looking at the alley, but only Riku and Sora were there…and…Sora was being pushed against the wall, and he blushed, as the person who was pushing up against him was…Riku? Riku was putting his leg between both of Sora's and then his knee grinded against Sora's crotch. And then, they made out. To top it off, they frenched.

I said to myself, "Wait, let me get this straight. Sora is a male. Riku is a male. Those of the same sex that stick their tongues down each other's throats isn't considered straight, or heterosexual. Rather, they are considered…"

"They're gay?!", I thought. It finally hit my somewhat dense head.

But then the faltered eyes showed its falteredness and then it just showed himself…and…Axel? It looked friendly…but on the second look, it seemed _too _friendly..and then it turned intimate….and then….making out?! Surely those weren't tongues flying, right? But it was, and I felt at the time that I was lightheaded. But how could you be lightheaded in a dream? Iunno.

But why would I dream, or even _think _such a thing. It was creepy, you bet, but I let it slide. Some random things _do happen _in dreams, especially to me, Roxas, one who still has some raging hormones growing. But it was something that I had told myself to keep note of. Anyways, the…incident…happened for about 5 more seconds, and then the first vision falter happened, with the eyes closing. Then I saw the surroundings of a hospital, and it seemed that I was in a patient's room. And the patient was Axel. And he was sleeping. But then all of my vision was tunneling, and before I had to leave and see no more of that weird dream, I caught a glance of the white board next to Axel's bed. There was all sorts of writing on it, but on the bottom, it said this:

"Condition: Axel has suffered a c-----(couldn't read this part because it'd been smudged) and treatment will be ongoing. Recovery from it is exp-"

That was all I could see before everything went black, and then I just went into the neutral zone of sleeping, and then I woke up some time later.

Oh well, the bell had just rung, so I remember myself just throwing away the topic so I could stand to sarcastically sing along with some other guys in my class on the national anthem.

_1__st__ Week – Grades_

**Advanced Pre-Calculus**: A-**AP World History**: A

**AP Music Theory**: B+**AP Computer Programming**: A-

**AP American Literature**: A+**AP** **Chemistry**: B

**Study Hall**: ---

******************************************

_It's gonna take me_

_You don't know tragedy_

_I've been to hell and back again to tell and_

_Close my eyes and_

_Lay me dead to sleep_

_I fear the worst migh-_

"Hello?"

"Sup, Rox."

"Yes!"

"Hmmm?"

"I did it right! Brandon Urie isn't singing! Axel, I found a YouTube video on how to block music that plays when a certain _someone _calls. And I did it correctly!"

"Oh, gee, thanks, Roxy."

I sarcastically gasped. "Roxy?" I heard a laugh on the other side of the line. Was it me or was that laugh getting sexier and se-…wait…what the fuck?

"That's your _punishment_. You know, for, uh, blocking someone's precious music everytime he wants you to hear it." Axel put some sexual emphasis on the word punishment. I shuddered; Axel was really good at putting on a sexy act. Almost too good….wait….what the fuck is happening to me?!

"Roxy…"

"Oh…um, right. Well anyways. Wanna head over to the party _now, _or do you wanna, like, crash at my place? I don't really care which one."

"Hmmm…well, it's…4:27 right now…and the social starts at 7:30, in the cafeteria, which is next to the alley…your place it is, compradre."

"…It's Roxas."

"Touchè."

"….What?"

"…I don't know……just meet out right next to the school sign in two."

"'Kay."

The first thing that I thought is that I _really _needed to get the hang of myself that night. Fortunately, just that one week really bolstered my social confidence on how to act and what to say. I had been gaining a lot of "friends", or at least acquaintances; I had 52 contacts on my phone! And the great thing that I found out is that even though some people who were his friends were dicks on the outside, when it was just him and his friend, or with some others, they were cool. That is the difference between Richardson students and…whatever LA was.

I met him outside and told him that my house was close, so we could walk. He agreed on it, but he kept pestering me with questions on how my house looked like. I ended up just tuning him out and he ended up just stopping in general. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him, and the wind blowing against him and his clothes. His flamboyant hair had been bouncing and shifting in the same direction and his clothes kept rippling gently. He looked like he was modeling, doing a photoshoot for Hot Topic with the black, red and orange of his image mixed around. I laughed at that.

We reached my house, and he said, "Wow. Pretty nice place you got here."

"Thanks. Words of advice as we enter my house, though. Listen, please."

"Hit me, Roxy."

"Okay. First…that sounded weird."

"……". Axel smirked

"Uh…Second, my dad. He…doesn't like me. Just treat him with some 'spect and he'll like the first impression of you. My mom…is questionable. Just try not to mess with them. Third….well, actually, yeah. That's it. My parent's can suck my balls."

He laughed with that familiar friendly chuckle that can comfort anybody. I love it.

"'Kay, let's go in."

Fortunately, his mom was out somewhere, probably some grocery store, and dad was at work. So I gave him a quick tour of the house as I saw some nods of approval or at least understanding. Finally, I wanted to show him the secret room.

"Okay, I know this is going to be weird, but go in front of me, towards the bathroom in my room."

"…huh?"

"Just do it." So he did. Once he arrived in my bathroom, I talked to him with, "Go in the shower. Ok. You see on the, uh, side right in front of you when you step in the shower, the longest one? Well, okay, loosen the two most central tiles." Axel seemed a bit curious as to why I was making him do all this, but I ignored his looks. He did so, and was surprised when he found out that they were movable.

"Whoa. What's back here?"

"You'll see. Just drop the tiles in the tub, I'll put them back when I go in after you." So he let the tiles in the tub and continued on. Then I heard a gasp and then sighs of "Wow."

"Axe, you sound like a six year old saying wow so much."

"Oh…I'm sorry…I can't h-help it. This is so…cool. I mean, you have a 360 and a TV here, some books, and other stuff to do in this…um…", Axel said, trying to find a good word

"I call it my sanctuary."

"Ah…well, it looks awesome. And it seems as if you can't hear anything else? Yeah, it does. This must be nice to get away from your dad, right?"

"Mhm."

"So I'm guessing…", said Axel. He started to get into a low, seductive voice as he leaned over and said, "…I'm guessing that _no one_ can hear us in here, is that correct, _Roxy?" _He purred out my name, and grabbed my chin when he did. I stammered with something I was trying to say, and I looked around nervously. I'm pretty sure I had a good amount of red fresh on my face.

He laughed in front of me and said, "I'm just kiddin' dude, let's get outta here." I thanked God he was kidding, and that he stopped it there, because if he didn't, I'm pretty sure I would have embarrassed myself (as if I didn't already). Well, as we were getting out, he also asked, "I think I saw a pool here on the way here…mind getting in?"

"Nah, I'm okay with it. But you'd probably have to borrow one of my swimsuits."

He snorted, and then laughed. "Nah, I'm good. My legs might suffocate. I'll go with my boxers."

Okay, so what if I had somewhat skinny legs? In fact, it was more of him having much more muscular legs. Mine were probably a little below average. Very little. "Whatever. You can go ahead and go in while I get changed." I started to change out of everything into the swimsuit, but I noticed that Axel stopped walking and he was outside my open door. I didn't stop changing, and I didn't dare look back. After some two seconds or so, I barely heard some feet moving down my stairs, toward the swimming pool.

What was that all about?

****************************

"What's up Sora?"

"Oh!" Sora turned around as he heard me ask him the question amid the many voices and sounds of music. "Hey! Where's everyone?" He had that wide smile of his that could crack anybody up.

"Iunno." I had a cup of orange-flavored Fanta while he had some Coca-Cola. "Hey, Sora", I said. I leaned in a bit to his ear and said in a somewhat sexual tone, "See any cute girls you like?" I could see him squirm as he got uncomfortable with the question. That day, I decided to try my dream to the test. I don't know why, maybe I was bored.

"Heh, nah…t-they're all pricks."

"Hmmm? How so?"

"Okay, you see that circle of blonds over there? Maybe some brunettes as well?" He pointed over to the right near the stage. "Well, they're pretty hot, but they're just a bunch of sluts. Uh…oh, and the group next to it…they're just some fucking preps. I just hate preps."

"Hah-hah, well, come on Sora, how about a One Night Stand?" Now _this, _my friends, is what I think he got _really _nervous around. Apparently, sex with girls wasn't his thing? That just got me more interested at the time.

"U-um…", he stammered. "I-I wouldn't want to, um, like, do that. I just am not, um, like that." It wasn't enough for me, so I had to take a risk. I sipped on my Fanta pretty loudly, and pondered what I could do, and I decided on a bluff.

"Look, Sora. I know that you aren't into girls, but rather into, you know…", I said. I smirked while watching him as he widened his eyes.

"How?! H-How the _fuck?!" _He sort of started panicking, and I knew then that I flicked a switch to the "ON" position. "Dude, I _fucking _swear to God…", he continued. I decided to intervene in his nervousness and tell him that I wasn't there to harm him.

"Sora. Sora!" He calmed down when I exclaimed. "Look, dude, I am not going to hurt you." I noticed that the DJ at the social turned up the volume, so I decided to lead him out of the cafeteria and talk to him outside, where no one else was. "I won't tell anyone Sora. But I have one last interest that sort of is a question…", I said.

"O-okay…"

I sighed, and then asked the question. "You like Riku, don't you."

Now _this, _was the icing on the cake. He inhaled deeply and blushed a shade of tomato red. I was almost going to laugh if it wasn't for his shock. "H-H-How, the _hell _do you know this?", Sora said, in a hushed tone. It came out with a lot of spit and like a snake's rattling.

"Okay, honestly, I didn't know for sure that that was true…but…I had this strange dream some days ago, an-"

"Sora?", said a voice that wasn't Sora's nor mine. We turned around and found that it was Naminé's voice. "Roxas? What are you guys doing here? Everyone just found each other behind the stage."

"Oh", I said. "We were just getting there. Sora just had a, um, somewhat _private_ question." Then I leaned over next to Sora's ear and whispered, "She's probably going to ask you about this, so sorry about that. Just insist on not telling her, 'kay?" He nodded and I looked back towards a questionable-looking Kairi. "We'll be there in a second." She nodded, but still looked at us as she was on her way toward the social.

"Sora, um, I've had this dream that was really, really weird, and one of the things was that…I saw you…and, um, Riku…", I said. That time, it was my turn to get sheepish. But then I thought I seriously had to cut the crap. "Okay, you and Riku were making out in the alley!"

That was when he looked amazed. Apparently, he didn't even think he would have a chance with Riku. "R-…really?"

I shrugged. "I mean, it's not like I'm gay, or even romantic in any way, and I really have no fancy in twincest…but, yeah. Now I don't know when, but it's going to happen apparently. And this dream…it's….it's freaking me out man."

The brunette patted me on the back and then continued, "Don't worry about it…but I appreciate it. Maybe you are a psychic or somethin', we'll see. If you want to talk about it, or any future ones, f-…feel free to hit me up." He smiled at me with that goofy grin. What could I do, frown? I had to smile.

"Thanks…um, how 'bout we go."

"Sure."

So we walked off. Opening the cafeteria door, sounds of talking and music could be heard clearly and loudly, and I spotted the gang next to the stage. Axel waved us over, and we started to party for some time. I didn't remember much because I was too caught up in the moment, but we left at 9:30-10:00-ish after I confirmed that Axel, Sora, and Riku could sleepover. I said goodbye to all of them and I headed on home in the darkness, where my home is.

**Review pleases. **

**I am going back home tomorrow, so I'll be able to chat with some people. Just to tell you guys, I'm going to be working on 2 stories at once, because I had this really good idea for a story and I can't put it down. So whatevz. I want to hear your feedback on what you think the dream means. So please do so :0**

**- Eirik**


End file.
